SupervisorBrown.txt
DialogueGraygarden |scene= |srow=5 |topic=000A7CE5 |before= |response=Ready to hand over those mutfruits? |after=Player Default: Yeah, I'll take those caps now. |abxy=A}} |topic=0015E95A |before=Player Default: Yeah, I'll take those caps now. |response=Jolly good! Here you are - two caps apiece. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015E959 |before=Player Default: I'm going to hold on to these Mutfruits. |response=Then our business here is concluded, I should think. Cheerio! |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0015E958 |before=Player Default: Some other time, maybe. |response=At your leisure, then. I shall be hereabout when you're ready. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0015E957 |before=Player Default: What are you offering, exactly? |response=It's two caps apiece. |after=Player Default: Yeah, I'll take those caps now. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=15 |topic=00106DFF |trow=2 |before= |response=''{(See notes for Supervisor Brown) Shouting, starting a fight.}'' For Queen and Country! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{(See notes for Supervisor Brown) Shouting, starting a fight.}'' You'll pay for that! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0005241C |trow=4 |before= |response=If you could fetch me some mutfruits, I could extract the seeds, hand them off to the planters, and Bob's your uncle! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=And of course, there will be caps to line your pocket. We see to our friends here! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ah. Well then, perhaps another time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=In that case, we must bear the burden and soldier on. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00045BC5 |trow=9 |before= |response=''{Marching orders}'' Bring me some mutfruits for seeding, and there'll be caps for your pocket. Off you go, then! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Marching orders}'' Caps for mutfruits, that's the way! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sincere gratitude}'' You helped us in our most desperate hour, and for that, I salute you, madam. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sincere gratitude}'' You helped us in our most desperate hour, and for that, I salute you, sir. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Jolly good to see you! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Lovely weather, wot? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=By jove! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We could do with a spot of rain. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well begun is half done! |after= |abxy=}} DialogueGraygardenBrown |scene= |srow=12 |topic=00106DE9 |before= |response=I say, Greene old chap, are you free? |after=Greene: Now it's time for short break and a word from our sponsors. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106DE7 |trow=3 |before=Greene: Now it's time for short break and a word from our sponsors. |response=I shall take that as a yes. |after=Brown: We're very nearly out of mutfruit seeds. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Greene: Now it's time for short break and a word from our sponsors. |response=Uh... yes, well... |after=Brown: We're very nearly out of mutfruit seeds. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Greene: Now it's time for short break and a word from our sponsors. |response=Right... |after=Brown: We're very nearly out of mutfruit seeds. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=00106DE6 |trow=6 |before=Brown: I shall take that as a yes. |response=We're very nearly out of mutfruit seeds. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Best if we set more of the fruit aside for extraction, wouldn't you say? |after=Greene: That's a big "can do", Brown! Don't you worry about a thing. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Brown: I shall take that as a yes. |response=That last trader made mention of those scalawags at the salvage yard causing trouble for everyone nearby. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=Look sharp now, for they might make their way here. |after=Greene: That's a big "can do", Brown! Don't you worry about a thing. |abxy=A2b}} |before=Brown: I shall take that as a yes. |response=White thinks she might have spied one of those abominable Yao-guai sniffing around the river's edge not far from here. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=Mind you keep an eye out. That's trouble we can do without, thank you very much. |after=Greene: That's a big "can do", Brown! Don't you worry about a thing. |abxy=A3b}} |topic=00106DE4 |trow=2 |before=Greene: That's a big "can do", Brown! Don't you worry about a thing. |response=Well, that's jolly good. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Greene: That's a big "can do", Brown! Don't you worry about a thing. |response=Quite right, quite right. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00106DF3 |before= |response=I say, have you noticed unit seven-seven-J acting a bit strangely, White? |after=White: Really, darling, you must be a bit more specific than that. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106DF1 |trow=2 |before=White: Really, darling, you must be a bit more specific than that. |response=Ah, yes, quite right. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Well, it just seems to be a tad slow of late, as if it's not running on a full charge. |after=White: It's probably just a defect in the power unit. I'll have a look at it later. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00106DEF |before=White: It's probably just a defect in the power unit. I'll have a look at it later. |response=Jolly good. Just let me know if we need a new power unit and I'll see if can't make a trade for one. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00106DF8 |before=Greene: Hi there! |response=Yes, Greene? What do you want? |after=Greene: Say, I was wondering if you could get your hands on some motor oil next time a trader comes through. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106DF6 |trow=2 |before=Greene: One of unit seven-seven-one's manipulator arms is getting just a little tight. |response=Well, we can't have that. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Rest assured, Greene, I shall secure the needed provisions as soon as I'm able. |after=Greene: Well that'd be just swell. Isn't he a great contestant, ladies and gentlemen? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00106DF4 |before=Greene: I'm afraid that's all the time we have for now. Thanks for watching, and come see us again soon! |response=Uh, yes. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00106DED |before=White: Brown, darling, I need you to pick something up for me the next time a trader visits. |response=Hm? Yes? What's that, then? |after=White: Drone Two's shear attachment is getting a little dull. We'll need to replace at least one of the blades. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106DEB |trow=3 |before=White: Drone Two's shear attachment is getting a little dull. We'll need to replace at least one of the blades. |response=I should be able to acquire a knife easily enough. I'm sure we can re-purpose that. |after=White: I'm sure you'll do your best, darling. |abxy=A1a}} |before=White: Drone Two's shear attachment is getting a little dull. We'll need to replace at least one of the blades. |response=Hm... that could be difficult, but I shall do my best. |after=White: I'm sure you'll do your best, darling. |abxy=A2a}} |before=White: Drone Two's shear attachment is getting a little dull. We'll need to replace at least one of the blades. |response=The last time I looked, wiring was cheap as chips. I'm sure it'll be no trouble. |after=White: I'm sure you'll do your best, darling. |abxy=A3a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files